BOY ABNOY (SLAVE AND MASTER)
by kYuPoL
Summary: A story I have written for english class back in high school. I got called to the principals office and got questioned by police as a result.


_Hi all. This is a comic I have written back in 2002 when I was in high school. I was a new immigrant at that time. They put me in high school cuz of my age... This story got me sent to the principal's office and questioned by 2 policemen. They thought I'm gonna go Columbine on the school. But that's a long time ago. I am 10 years older now... and more matured than I was back then. Less hormones, less aggression and more spiritual._

_If you wanna read my more recent work, go here:  
_

_ .com_

Regards,

kYuPoL

**SLAVE**

Another day in the life of Juan Pedro dela Cruz. He has just finished his job for the day. He is tired and hungry and wants to relax. Instead of retiring to his kubo[1] he has decided to spend a few minutes sitting near a lake not so far away from his most recent job. He is now just listening to a walkman. He plans to spend a few minutes to sit back, relax, and reflect on what he has done today.

The waters of the lake are generally calm. The rhythmic water movements were being caused by the cool and gentle tropical breeze. The trees were swaying in the direction of the wind. The splashing of the water combined with the hum of the wind and the sound of chirping crickets surely make music to the ears of anyone regardless of who or what you are… and regardless of what musical tastes you have. As for Juan, he likes ROCK MUSIC regardless of what subclassification it falls under. He prefers death rock music. You know, the kind of music that offers the listener a taste of organized screaming and barking. The kind of music that utters painful words and curses… The kind of music that is painful to the ears of the mild-listener or the weak of heart.

But right now, Juan is not listening to his usual musical preference. He is currently listening to the ERAS3RHEADS, a Filipino rock band.

_Napapansin mo ba… ang araw ay pula… tumingala ka kaya… nang iyong makita… aaahhhh…_

_Naririnig mo ba… mga ibon ay nag-aawitan__**[2]**__… _

The song's lyrics rushed straight from the discman, into the headphones, into his ears, and finally into his subconscious mind. These few lines somewhat synchronize with the environment he is seeing now. A lake that is so calm and peaceful. The red setting sun is in the horizon and the hum of birds are evident. The song he is listening to and the beautiful view he is witnessing made him forget for a few moments, that his day to day job is violent and immoral. He forgets that he is the notorious BOY ABNOY. But such beauty, serenity, and peacefulness enough to make him forget his evil nature, is nothing compared to the hate and angst that sent him over the edge so as to forget his true identity. BOY ABNOY ain't know shit that he is Juan Pedro dela Cruz. Such a concept is locked somewhere in a vault inside his head… somewhere beneath his subconscious memory. The only thing that could unlock the vault is a tremendous amount of love, compassion, satisfaction and self-fulfillment. Unfortunately, such words are alien to him. Such words seem like a foreign language he doesn't understand.

Boy Abnoy decided to take off his BDU[3] and combat boots and then replace it with shorts, a sleeveless white shirt, and a pair of old slippers. And then he dismantled his AK-47 and placed the pieces on the ground. He plans to clean it later but right now, the BDU is his priority. He tossed his former clothes into the lake, took out a detergent bar, and then started to clean up his BDU, which he would wear the next day as he performs his day to day business. As he was washing his clothes, he stared into the peaceful silence of the lake… wondering exactly when his life will be as placid as the lake before his eyes… wondering exactly when he would permanently cast aside his BDU and AK-47.

"When will the time come?" thought Abnoy. "I still have a lot of unfinished business. It might take me a long time to finish them all. And when everything is finished, what is next? What will be my purpose in life after?"

Though 19 years old already, Boy Abnoy was never a normal teenager. He never had any friends, never went to parties, never went to proms and other social activities… that is why he has such an anti-social attitude. Though the weight of the world was on his shoulders, there was nobody there to help him. His life was a vicious cycle of being rejected, despised, hated, and being alone. Therefore he only knows how to hate, feel pain, and inflict pain on others with the same delight as the other people who have wounded his body and soul. As he began to remember the fact that he is not a normal teenager, Boy Abnoy hurled the detergent bar into the lake at a high speed. The impact of the bar into the water caused a few ripples on the water's surface. Boy Abnoy watched closely as the ripples died down. His eyes saw how the bar of soap disappeared little by little into the deeper and darker part of the lake.

The sinking soap bar made Boy Abnoy's already overactive imagination run wild. A thought came instantly to his head– the thought that SOMETHING is about to sink. What could that be? Could it mean that he would finally find the tremendous amount of love and appreciation that would restore his true identity? How? By meeting a friend? By saving a kitten in distress and later watching it rub its back on his legs and purr? Just how exactly would his BDU, AK-47, and all his weapons sink to the bottom of the lake for all eternity? Or could the thought of something sinking mean that someday his soul would sink into the depths of hell? Boy Abnoy's already mixed up thoughts mixed up all the more.

_I cant hear…_

_just wipe your tears…_

_I don't wanna hear…_

_you say…_

_a word…_

_to me…_

Boy Abnoy's walkman just finished playing the closing lines of a song. He finally got tired of sitting there like an idiot. Boy Abnoy immediately packed his stuff, shook his head sidewards, and then walked away from the placid lake… like an obedient slave following the commands of his master calling him. Boy Abnoy looked back… he saw the lake get smaller and smaller as he was getting farther and farther from it. With a tear in his eye, but his lips still smiling, Boy Abnoy is walking away… still a slave… A SLAVE OF HIS OWN HATRED.

* * *

[1] **Kubo** = lamely translated into English as "NIPA HUT". It is a certain kind of house found in rural areas in the Philippines

[2] **translated as**: do you notice… the sun is red… look up and you will see… do you hear… that the birds are singing sweetly…

[3] **BDU** – Battle Dress Uniform, a uniform worn by soldiers in battle

_"We tell ourselves it takes more than that to send someone over the edge. Maybe so, Maybe not, but there are no erasers."_

**_-Ina Hughs, Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul-_**

**MASTER  
**

There is a body lying on the floor – a male in his early twenties. His face is flat on the ground, naked, and all bloodied. The slashes and holes on its back are more than enough to kill an elephant. Apparently, the body had been stabbed and shot so many times even after it died. Whoever murdered the young man hated him so much. The bloodstains are everywhere… on the carpeted floor, the walls, and even the ceiling. The one who did this act, surely liked to splatter blood all over the place.

The police and reporters are all over the crime scene – a large house in the center of a small, rural village. From a distance, you can easily tell who owns 50% of the wealth of the entire village. The house is the only big house there… it has got a swimming pool, a big garage with three cars in it, and is three stories high. All around it is a beautiful garden with roses, orchids, and other types of exquisite-looking plants. All those plants belong to the mother of Jimmy Cochon, the _helpless innocent victim murdered in cold blood_ by a psychopath – or at least in his mom's opinion. Right now, she is crying on the shoulder of her husband… sobbing out her sadness and anger, and hoping for consolation. Her husband, even though he is the richest man in the village, he cannot get her what she wants. She realized too late that money cannot buy everything. Money cannot bring back the life of her only son… her only child.

"It's all right darling," said her husband. "I swear in the name of God that Jimmy's killer will be brought to justice!"

"THAT MONSTER!" the wife yelled. More tears oozed out from her eyes. "NOOOOO! I want that son of a bitch to die a BRUTAL DEATH! He should not be treated like a human being! So what if he gets caught by the police?! They're just gonna give him lethal injection[1], a punishment too humane for someone like him! Our son's death should be avenged!

"ARAAAAAAAYYYYYYY![2]" yelled Juan dela Cruz, a wimpy, skinny 3rd year high school student as he was punched hard in the ribs for no apparent reason. His lunchbox fell to the ground and opened up, spilling rice all over the floor.

"FUCK IT MAN! I told ya to gimme 250 pesos[3] today! Where is the fuckin' money?! We're gonna fuckin' starve man! See, there are 5 of us with no lunch!" Jimmy, a muscular medium bulit student, grabbed Juan's collar with his left hand. Then Juan was hit again in the same spot that absorbed a punch 10 seconds ago. The pain was excruciating. Juan knew that something cracked near the spot that took a blow. Then he felt his head smack into the tiles of the floor.

"Sir, he started it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure sir. You can ask my friends here. The four of them saw what happened. I was just defending myself[4] sir, honest to God."

Juan dela Cruz was hospitalized and was absent from school for a long time. Who cares if he is absent? Everybody treated him like he never existed. If ever his existence was noticed, he would always be bullied and taken advantage of. People from the lower or upper batch[5], members of both genders or somewhere in between, would make sure that each and every day of his school life was miserable.

Whenever a "normal" student is absent from class for quite a long time (lets say for 1 week), many people would start to worry. _Maybe he/she is sick,_ would be a typical hypothesis to answer the question _Why is he/she absent?_. If it is learned that their friend is sick of dengue[6] fever or any other drastic disease or injury, the sick person would surely receive tons of "get-well soon" cards lined with all sorts of positive graphics, as well as words of encouragement. When the "normal" person is going to go abroad, many of his/her friends would cry their asses off as they see him/her off. The basic bottom line here is the fact that THE NORMAL PERSON MAKES SUCH A BIG FUSS during absence. In Juan's case, absence does not cause a big fuss. His empty chair in the classroom does not mean a thing to his classmates.

In spite of his hellish experience, Juan dela Cruz still chose to go back to school after a month. He chose to follow the path his reason dictated to him. He still chose to pay the price of success, as told to him by his parents and grandparents. "_Mag-aral ka kung ayaw mo maging iskwater__**[7]**_," he recalled his grandmother say to him. Right now, his grandmother need not say that to him, for that idea was embedded in his brain. He was unaware that success in this world is not only measured by the degree you have. You may have a degree but if your social IQ is below average, success is far-flung. Juan's below-average social IQ was caused by people like Jimmy Cochon. Such people hampered Juan's social development by segregating him from their crowd.

"Class, today is the deadline for the payment for the Junior-Senior prom[8]," said the teacher. He browsed through the class list and then came across the name of Juan dela Cruz. "Hey Juan, you haven't paid yet, may I have your payment please?"

"Sir, I am not interested," replied Juan.

"Why? But it is required! You _have to_ attend!"

"Sir, I am really sorry sir but I do _not intend_ to go to the prom!"

The whole class paused and turned towards Juan's direction. And then they stared at him as if he was some kind of criminal. Obviously, the whole class did not like Juan's statement. All of them wanted to go to the prom. For them, that was the CLIMAX of their high school life. That was the perfect moment they would get to dance or kiss with their dates and boost their popularity among their friends. Juan's non-payment MIGHT result to the cancellation of the prom due to lack of funds. But Juan does not have any friends, therefore what is the chance he would have a friggin DATE? No girl in her right mind would date with such a loser What is the point of Juan attending the prom? It would only mean isolation, rejection and death to his self-esteem.

"Cmon Juan!" Jimmy blurted out as he stood up from his chair. "You gotta pay! Cmon! IN THE NAME OF CLASS UNITY!"

"HA! Class Unity my ASS!" The defiant Juan got more angry stares from the class. Juan stood up and stared Jimmy right in the eyes. "Why? What would happen if I pay? What would happen if I go to that prom? Would you ever give a fuck?!"

The teacher's eyes widened as if though this is the first time he heard such words… as if such words did not exist.

"Would I get more friends?!" Juan continued. "Would you accept me for what I am?! Would I BECOME PART OF THE GROUP?! ANSWER ME!"

There was no answer. The class fell silent.

"**You know what, it is clear that I don't have any friends and NOBODY WOULD EVER GIVE A FUCK! What will I gain from that STUPID PROM?! I have all to lose…**" Juan smiled sarcastically. **"… and NOTHING TO GAIN… so what's the point?**" Juan stared angrily at Jimmy for at least 5 seconds, like an anime character staring angrily into the eyes of his arch nemesis, then he sat down and stroked his hair backwards.

Jimmy felt a punch to his ego. For the first time, he heard someone he bullies regularly, answer back_. Maybe I had been too soft on him?_ He thought. Reluctant to say bad words, Jimmy sat down and looked at Juan with such an evil stare.

"You're gonna die later, guy… you better say your prayers," said Jim. His lips were moving but hardly any sound was coming out. But Juan clearly read Jim's lips.

Dismissal time. Juan walked out of the classroom with his head down as usual. He could hear all sorts of bad comments from people around him.

"Ewww!" said a girl. "No wonder that guy is always alone and has no friends! He deserves it! *Hmp!*"

Juan smiled as if he just received a good comment. Years and years of insults and harsh treatment distorted Juan's ability to differentiate between an insult and a compliment. Juan's smile somewhat looked like an adaptation to an environment of pain. His self-esteem used to be hurt by such comments, but now he seems to be thriving on the hate, anger, and evil of the world. He used to wonder how some species of bacteria survive in harsh environments that kill most species. Now, he understands such a concept better because he is no different from them… he also thrives in a harsh environment.

Just as Juan was trying to make a farce out of the negative comments he was getting left and right, Jimmy Cochon with 8 or 9 of his friends blocked his path.

Then Juan was led to a vacant lot near the school. The tall grass is everywhere and the walls have grafitti that date back to the 1950's. "Why the hell does Jimmy have to bring all his friends? He can beat me up by himself… oh shit… what am I thinking? Am I to die today?" thought Juan.

"Yo wise guy!" Jimmy grabbed Juan by the left arm. Juan felt Jim's muscular grip and definite suprerior strength. Juan also realized that he is in a no-win situation. "Hey, ya gotta show me some respect!" Jimmy shoved Juan to the wall, and then he followed up with a kick to the groin. Juan fell to the ground knees first, his hands clutching his balls.

"Hehehee… that's more I like it Juan boy… you abnormal shithead! KNEEL! KNEEL BEFORE ME! KNEEL BEFORE THY MASTER! HAHA! KNEEL BITCH KNEEL!" Jimmy pressed Juan's shoulders so as to make Juan kneel lower. And then Jimmy gave Juan a volley of knocks on the head as if though Juan's head was a drum. Juan's head almost hit the floor but instead of hitting the floor, Juan's lips kissed Jimmy's dirty shoes. With Juan's head on his right foot, Jimmy decided to kick Juan's head upward as if though it was a soccer ball. The impact of Jimmy's kick caused Juan's forehead to bleed.

Juan's body was thrown into a position in such a way that he was leaning on the wall with his head bent to the right side. The tall grass was making his arms and neck itchy. But he cannot scratch them. His face was aching and his groin was still in pain. What made the pain worse was the verbal abuse being conducted by Jimmy and his cohorts.

"Hey Juan Pedro Boy… the ABNORMAL! HAHAHHAHAHA!"

"Hey Boy… you abnormal… you gotta learn respect…"

"Hey Abnormal Boy! THIS IS NOT A SPECIAL SCHOOL! THIS IS A SCHOOL FOR NORMAL PEOPLE!"

"HAHAHAHAAH! I got an idea what to call him!" Juan heard Jimmy say. "From now on, let us now call him BOY ABNOY! It sounds better! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHA! BOY ABNOY! BOY ABNOY! BOY ABNOY!"

More punches and kicks drilled into Juan's head and abdominal area. The pain was so great that Juan could only cry. He could feel his face getting numb and the sides of his head swelling. He could tell that his lips were getting fatter. He wished he had a thicker face. He wished he would die so as to end the pain. But sadly, all his wishes did not come true. All he could hear was a cluster of voices… both male and female… chanting the new cruel name which they baptized him with…

**"BOY ABNOY! BOY ABNOY! BOY ABNOY!"**

In order to cheer up his wife and forget about the death of their son, Mr. Cochon decided to take her near the placid lake not far away from the village. He stopped his Honda Civic and opened the windows to let the fresh air in.

"Remember the day you were pregnant with Jim?" Mr. Cochon told his wife. "You see, I prayed to God to give us a son… near this lake… in this exact same spot. He has given him to us, and he has taken him away… Don't worry my darling, he is in a better place now. I know that he is with God together with his angels and saints in heaven.

"HAHAHAHAAHAH!" said a shrill voice coming from the left side of the car. "How sure are you that your little baby boy is in heaven?! I'm pretty sure that you would be together at the BOTTOM OF THE LAKE sooner or later."

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Mr. Cochon reached for his revolver in the side of the driver's door with his left hand. He tried to point the gun at the source of the sound. Before he could point it properly, the muzzle of an AK-47 was pointed at the left side of his head.

"Hehehehe…" the voice changed. "Howdya like my sound effect? Hehehe… I know I'm good in changing my voice… just as your son changed my name!"

"What are you talking about?! I have no idea what…"

"MY NAME?! I've been trying to to find it! It's just that your son knocked me in the head so hard that I forgot it… HAHAHHAHAAHA!"

"Just who the hell are you?!"

_"Ako si BOY ABNOY! BABARILIN KITAAAAA!__**[9]**__" _

* * *

**[1] Lethal injection** = a method of death penalty practiced in the Philippines used to punish crimes such as RAPE, MURDER, and massive fraud.

[2] OOOOOUUUUUUCCCCCHHHHHHH! (ouch)

[3] Approximately **$8.50 CDN**

[4] In the Philippines, you don't get into trouble if you fought to defend yourself.

[5] **batch** = referring to one whole grade level (e.g. the OAC batch, the Grade 12 batch, etc)

[6] **Dengue** = An acute, infectious tropical disease caused by a virus transmitted by mosquitoes, and characterized by high fever, rash, headache, and severe muscle and joint pain.

[7] "**Study hard if you don't like to become a beggar**"

[8] In the Philippines, the prom happens 2 times in your high school life (if you have a normal one). One as a junior student (you have to pay for the senior) and one as a senior student (you come for free). Junior is around 15 years old, while Senior is around 16 years old.

[9] **"I am Boy AbNoY! I WILL SHOOT YOU!"** – sounds kinda lame in English J


End file.
